


夜

by KUREKOTO



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO
Summary: 一个甜到掉渣的糖，(还)没交往的GGAD，小短文





	夜

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3，还不太会用呐......

大多数人喜欢把时间耗在兴趣上。  
魔咒学、药品学、黑魔法御身术、魁地奇.......或者是恶作剧。  
在众多兴趣之中，盖勒特·葛林戴华德选择把大多时间花在鑽研黑魔法。  
没日没夜、发狂似地鑽研。  
所以他没什麽朋友......事实上他也没打算交朋友，或者说他不屑所有不是纯种的人。儘管是纯血，不够优秀还是会被他打压走。

然而有一个例外——阿不思·邓布利多。

葛莱芬多的优等生，优秀的成绩和人品是他的书面印象。天蓝色的双眸总是挥散这沙凡亚般耀眼迷人的光芒，随时上扬的嘴角不晓得击倒了多少人。而那一头灼人的红髮带着野性的优雅。  
在葛林戴华德的标准裡头邓布利多美中不全的是——邓不利多不是纯种的巫师，他是混血。  
但意外地，他并不在意。高傲的纯种巫师甚至愿意半夜撬开葛莱芬多的寝室去找那优秀的混血儿。

阿不思的寝间是四人房，两张上下舖的双人床。而他在右上方哪一舖，一面靠着玻璃窗，另一面是书柜的完美位置。  
他的位置让史莱哲林的傲慢傢伙很容易进出寝室。虽说学校有禁止不同学院进到对方寝室的咒语，这小伎俩难不倒爱鑽研黑魔法的少年，他知道的应付方法可多了。  
阿不思会把擅自闯入寝室的史莱哲林拉上自己的床铺，然后两个人开始以魔杖尖端点出的鹅黄色光芒鑽研书籍。  
为了不要吵醒沉沉睡去的室友们，阿不思拉进距离在盖勒特耳边说着他的看法：「那个啊，我觉得这个要加上.......盖勒特？」  
阿不思的距离让盖勒特愣得定格。耳畔带着湿气的温度让他倒吸了一口气。  
注意到对方的僵硬，阿不思有点慌张地止住原本要说的话，「怎麽了？我说了什麽不该说的话吗....？」  
好看的眉型微微蹙起，带着一点困惑的水蓝色眼睛映着自己的倒影。  
异色瞳看着眼前的少年，眨了眨眼之后才回神。  
他不晓得刚才那瞬间自己顿时感到心塞的原因是什麽，他只知道眼前的男孩在鹅黄色光芒之中看起来很漂亮。  
「.........噢，没有，没事......你继续吧。」

阿不思常常在靠近凌晨时段入睡。  
有时在盖勒特把自己埋没与书本中的那段时间睡着。或者共同鑽研那本厚到不晓得有没有人读完过的那本书时，他会靠在盖勒特的肩上发出平稳的呼吸声。  
有的时候甚至直接正面抱上想鑽研黑魔法的人，想以妨碍看书的方式博取自己的睡眠时间..........但基本上不会成功。而阿不思就这样摊在友人身上不省人事的睡着。  
但奇怪的是阿不思醒来时盖勒特不会责怪他，明明是阿不思提起要鑽研的却不断入睡。  
盖勒特常常在意外地爱捣蛋的男孩睡着后，轻轻地勾弄暗红色的髮尾，有时候会顺手编起小辫子。  
盖勒特会把暗红的髮丝囚进自己怀裡，另一隻手勾住少年纤细的腰(和自己体型比的话，纤细多了)，然后阖上锐利的异色瞳。  
盖勒从来没有推开过不时抱住自己的人，他反而会调整成一个让对方舒适的姿势让他好好抱着。  
他睡眠时间不须要太多，通常盖勒特清醒的时间，这葛莱芬多的寝室里头还没有人醒来。  
这时候盖勒特会沿着太阳的光芒把玩阿不思柔顺的暗红。等到红髮的「睡美人」醒来之后轻拍他的脸颊，要他起床梳洗。

没人晓得他们怎麽亲近的。  
就连阿不思的室友也没有头绪，关于这几乎每天进出的史莱哲林为什麽这麽喜欢.......如此和阿不思那样的亲暱。  
明明个性，兴趣以及....人品差了十万八千里的两个人是如何亲近，如何亲近得比亲兄弟还要近。  
他们之间的距离感总是让人觉得难耐，近得难耐。一个如同恋人般的距离。  
盖勒特圣诞晚会的舞伴甚至找上阿不思，而后者不但没有拒绝，而且很欣然的接受邀约。  
发出邀约的人无法忘记那晚阿不思的笑容。他甚至差点吻了上去，在大庭广众之下差点吻了阿不思。

对傲慢的纯血巫师来说，阿不思·邓不利多像是一头未被驯服的雷鸟；你永远不晓得他会发出怎麽样的光彩，也同时危险得令人着迷。

——对于优秀的红髮巫师来说，盖勒特·葛林戴华德是裹着糖衣的毒药。  
或者说，一种令人发狂的兴奋剂。


End file.
